Menu
Main Menu Arcade Mode *Single Play *Adhoc Play After picking your unit of choice, you will be presented with the option to choose a CPU route to take: *Route A (Difficulty: 3) *Route B (Difficulty: 3) *Route C (Difficulty: 5) *Route D (Difficulty: 2) *Route E (Difficulty: 3) *Route F (Difficulty: 4) *Route G (Difficulty: 5) *Route H (Difficulty:??) *Route I (Difficulty: 3, Secret Route) *Route J (Difficulty: 4, Secret Route) *Route K (Difficulty 5, Secret Route) *Route L (Difficulty ??, Secret Route) * Free Battle Mode * Single Play * Adhoc Play Next Plus Mode *Single Player *Multiplayer *Edit Mobile Suit Team Gallery * Movie * Ending * Illustrations Options *Here you can adjust various settings of the game. *Pilot Data *Game Options #Difficulty 1~8 #Damage Level 1~8 #Timer #Boost Gauge Level #Custom Communication Message *Button Settings *Sound Options #SE (Sound Effects) #BGM (Background Music #CV (Character Voice) #Boost (on/off) *Manual *Save/Load #Save #Load #Delete Save #Auto Save (on/off) *Media Install #Install #Use Data Install (on/off) Battle Screen *'Radar:' This is located on the upper right corner of your screen. The yellow line represents the boundary of the map. Your own unit is represented by a blue arrow.Enemies are indicated with red dots, and your allies are represented with green dots. *'Timer:' This can be found beside the Radar. When playing against computers, you will lose if the timer runs our.When Playing against human players, both teams would lose when the time runs out. *'Battle Gauge:' This is located on the upper left corner of your screen. Each bar is composed of 6000GP, and your job is to bring the opponents' gauge down to 0 before the timer runs out. The green bar represents your own Battle Gauge, and the red bar represents your opponents. *'HP Counter:' This can be found near the bottom left corner of your screen, right above your Character's name. *'CPU Command:' If you happen to have a CPU partner, the command for them would be shown above the HP Counter. The commands for CPU are Normal, Disperse, Concentrate, Assault and Evade. *'Boost Gauge': This can be found on the bottom middle of your screen. This gauge shows how much boos you have left. While the boos gauge is empty, you will not be able to move until you land. The boost gauge will recover once your unit hits the ground. Note: that your boost gauge will become translucent when you don't use your boost gauge (provided that the gauge is full). *'Weapons': These are located on the right side of your screen. The very top weapon is you mobile assist. The rest represents various weaponry your unit have. *'Target Lock:' The target that you are locked on to will be shown with a diamond. When you and your ally happend to be targeting the same target, two lines will appear outside the diamond. A green lock means your target is out of range. You can still attack the target at green lock range, just that you weapons won't track as much as a red lock. A red lock means your target is within your units effective range. A yellow lock means your target is downed, and you can;t attack it, when your target is within your melee range, there will be two brackets outside the diamond. *'''Warning Arrows: ''Whenever you are locked on by an enemy, there would be a yellow arrow appearing on the side of the screen telling you that you have been locked on. The location of the arrow indicates where the enemy is located. When the arrows turns red and starts flashing, it means an attack is coming from that direction.'